Mews At Ouran
by TrickyTheTricksterMew
Summary: The mews go to Ouran Academy! Ruby makes friends of the hosts! CRAZINESS! MADNESS! rated for safety.
1. Mew Girl At Ouran

**The Mews at Ouran.**

**(crossover of tmm and ohshc)**

chapter 1

mew girl at ouran

" i would like to introduce miss ruby momomiya." the sensei said to her class. " would you like to say anything to the class?" she asked the girl. " no thank you." the girl whispered. this girl is ruby momomiya. she has ruby colored hair and yellow eyes. she's also very pale. she has a strange mark on her forhead. it's pink and it looks really wierd. this girl transfered to ouran to investigate an alien reaction. this girl is also a mew mew. she is the sister of ichigo momomiya who will be tranfered later. " i expect you to treat her kindly." the sendei said as ruby sat down. the sensei then sarted class.

after class: lunch:( ruby's pov)

i got out my bento and walked out to the garden where i knew there wouldn't be any stupid rich people mocking me about how i can't eat thier cafeteria food. i found a quiet spot under a sakura tree and sat down. i opened my bento. apperantly my sister ichigo made my lunch instead of mom. at least she can finally make food that's edibale. i took a bite and spit it back out. my phone then rang. " hello." i said into the phone. " hey sis." my sister said from the other line. " hi ichigo." i said. " hows school there?" she asked eager to learn how my day at a rich school was going. " i feel so alone." i said sadly. " don't worry. minto said she would find you durig lunch." ichigo told me."ok. i'll see you ar home ok." i said. " ok then! bye!" she said. then the line went dead. i closed my phone just to have it ring again. " hello." i said munching on the portable fruit that was not made by my sister." where are you ruby?" i heard minto say. " i'm in the garden under a sakura tree near the entrence." i explained. " don't move! i'll be right there!" she yelled. then the line went dead......again. i put my phone away to eat some more of my packed fruits. " at least she packed some market candy." i thought as i pulled out some pocky. i got one out and put it in my mouth. it was strawberry flavored. strwberries are my favorite. " ruby!" i haerd someone yell. i recognized it. it was minto. i got up and saw minto. " i'm over here minto!" i yelled. then minto came running up to me. i saw that she had a femanine looking boy with her. " who's he?" i asked as she and the mystery boy got to me. " this is haruhi fujioka. and he's not a boy. he's a girl." minto said. " no wonder he looked femenine." i said sitting back down. " why are you out here?" haruhi asked me. " i don't like the cafeteria. all those rich peolple are in there." i said shivering. " well i have to know where you are at all times!" minto said. i shrugged. " it's not like i'll get attacked." i said. " didn't you say she was a mew minto?" haruhi asked minto. " you told her!" i screamed standing up. " hold on! haruhi is one too!" minto said ducking. " how is that possible." i said. " we defeated the aliens a while ago." i added. " there are new ones." haruhi stated. "i can't believe this!" i yelled shaking my head. the bell rang signaling that it was time for class. " we better get to class."minto said. she ran away and left me with haruhi. " you're in my class so i'll walk with you." haruhi said holding out her hand. i took it and we kinda ran to class.

After School:

" i have to go to this club so i'll see you tommorow." haruhi said. " what club is it?" i asked packing my stuff. " it's called the host club." she replied. " why are you in there i mean cause you're a you-know-what." i whispered. " i owe a debt." she said. " can i come?" i asked. " sure. but don't tell me i didn't warn you." haruhi said. she took my hand and we walked toward the club room. we stopped at the third music room. " are you sure you want to come in?" haruhi asked me. i shook my head yes. she opened the door and some rose petals hit me on the face. " welcome to the host club!" i heard some boys said. when my eyes got adjusted to the light i saw six very handsome boys. " you're ten minutes late haruhi." a boy who was wearing glasses said. " sorry. i was walking with my friend ruby." haruhi said. " who is this lovely madain!" a tall blonde boy said holding my hand. " haruhi just said it. i'm ruby." i said in a monotone. he looked like the clingy type. he then went to a corner and sulked. " excuse tamaki-senpai. he's always like this." haruhi said. i sighed. then two twins came up to me. " we're the hitachiin twins!" they both said. one sounded more husky then the other. " you the new girl that tranffered to our class!" they said again."you're those two annoying twins haruhi always talks about!" i said pushing them off me. " haruhi says that!" one yelled. the other pretended to cry. " he's so hurtful!" the one that was crying said. " would you like to requet anyone?" the boy in glasses said. " i'll stick with haruhi." i said holding haruhi's hand. haruhi lead me away from the wierdos. we sat down and started talking. " so what did you break that made you a member of this club?" i asked. " a very expensive vase." haruhi said handing me a cup of tea. i thanked her and took a sip. " where do you live?" she asked me. " i live in an apartment complex with my sister,mom,and dad." i said. " who's your sister?" haruhi asked. " her name is ichigo momomiya. she'll be coming to this school tommorow." i replied. " isn't she another mew?" haruhi whispered to me. " yeah she is." i replied outloud. " who is what?" some little boy,i knew was hunni-senpai,asked. " my sister is coming to this school tommorow. she'll be in my and haruhi-kun's class. she is also my twin sister." i replied. " yay! another pair of twins!" the hitachiin twins said. " well....only our hair looks the same." i said taking a sip of my tea." why?" they asked. " i'm different in many ways." i said sadly. then there was a loud crash outside the school. i looked at haruhi and she got the message. we jumped up to the window and saw a chirima anima and a fimiliar green haired alien. i sqealed happily and ran outside with haruhi. we got outside and looked up. i transformed and so did haruhi. my outfit looked like ichigo's but in pure black. haruhi had a mix of minto and zakuro outfits. she had the top like zakuro and the bottom half of minto's. it was brown and yellow. i had white cat ears and tail. while haruhi had brown dog ears and little tail. the alien looked down at us and went wide eyed. " is that you ruby!" he yelled. " i missed you so much kisshu!" i yelled back. he flew down and kissed me. we kissed for awhile then we seperated. " now be a good boyfriend and unfuse the anima." i told him. he did that and killed the parisite." i missed you babe." he said to me. i turned to haruhi and she was shocked. " haruhi.... this is kisshu. he's a good alien." i said. haruhi relaxed. " then why did he create that anima." haruhi asked. " i heard ichigo was here and i wanted to protect myself." kisshu explained. " it's true. when we were supposed to be enimes we fell in love. even after kisshu went good, ichigo still hates the idea of me and him dating." i explained. kisshu held me by the waist. " even ichigo can't tear our love apart." kisshu said. haruhi swooned. " now that's what i call true love!" she said excitedly. me and haruhi de-transformed." do you have to leave?" i asked. kisshu was then drank a potion and his big eras and fangs were gone. " i'm the new trnsfer student at ouran academy!" he said. i squeled and hugged him. " oh no! the host club!" haruhi yelled. " we'll explain tommorow. we should just go home." i said. me and kisshu waved goodbye to haruhi and kisshu walked me home. we got to my house and we stopped at the door. " i'll see you tommorow kisshu." i said. he pulled me into a kiss. we seperated,i waved goodbye,and went in my house. " i saw that!" my dad and sister yelled. i screamed and ran to my room. i heard them run after me. " it wasn't what it looked like!" i yelled closing and locking my door. " i'm in a world of trouble tommorow." i thought. i made sure my door was locked and tried to get to sleep.


	2. The Kidnapping!

**The Mews at Ouran**

chapter 2

The Kidnapping!

" wake up honey!" i heard my mother call from the outside of my door. " i'm up! i'm up!" i yelled getting up from my comfortable bed. i got changed into the the ouran girl's uniform. i had cut it to the bottom of the knee and tie-dyed it black and grey.

i'm a dark person sometimes. i went down the stairs, ate my breakfast, and left with my bag. i closed the door and started to walk to school. Ichigo quickly caught up to me. " Minto told me about some of your new friends." Ichigo said.

" don't do anything to embarrass me." i warned. Ichigo walked behind me because she was scared. we entered ouran and i saw Haruhi and Kisshu talking to each other. " Kisshu! Haruhi!" i yelled waving. they saw me and waved back. Kisshu had on the boys uniform and his hair didn't have those strings anymore. " you look kinda like a girl." i said. he leaned into me.

" but you know i'm full male." he said seductively. i blushed. " what does he mean by that!" Ichigo yelled. " nothing!" i yelled back. i linked arms with Kisshu and Haruhi and we walked to class. Ichigo just followed us sulking.

In Class:

" this is Ichigo Momomiya and Kisshu Takana. please welcome them." the teacher said. the teacher told them where to sit. i was lucky that Kisshu was seated next to me. Ichigo got stuck in the back. i felt Kisshu slide his hand in mine. i saw Haruhi smirk. something she doesn't normally do. me and Kisshu held hands for the rest of the class.

At Lunch:

the bell rang signaling it was lunchtime. " i didn't bring lunch." Kisshu said as he grabbed his stomach. " and i just so happen to bring you one." i said handing him a bento. " thanks babe." he said with his famous smile. i blushed. " i wish i had some popcorn. this is priceless!" the Hitachiin Twins said. " bug off guys." i said. " who are they?" Kisshu asked.

" i was wondering that also." Ichigo said coming up to us. " those two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." i said annoyed. " how about we go to the garden and eat?" Kisshu asked putting his arm around my waist. " sure." i said blushing.

we both walked off leaving a fuming Ichigo behing and a smirking Haruhi and Twins. we were walking with Kisshu's arm around my waist and my arm around his. we got to the garden and sat under a sakura tree. we opened our bento's and i waited for Kisshu's reply. he looked at it and smiled.

" you really like to show your love." he said with a smirk. i had put heart shaped cookies, that i made really late at night, rice with pink food coloring in to make a heart, and in the heart it said 'to my dearest love'. " i spent alot of time on that." i said with a blush. he saw mine was simple. " you know what would be cute?" Kisshu asked.

" what?" i said. he grabbed my chin and fed me my bento. " if we were to feed each other like that one time under the sakura tree near cafe mew mew." he said. i blushed at the memory.

_Flashback:_

_Kisshu lay-ed out a blanket and we sat together under the sakura tree. i took out our bentos and fed each other with such care. i noticed Kisshu had i little of the chocolate cake near his lip. i, having cat like reflexes, licked it off him. we looked each other in the eye and that's where i had my first kiss and my first time having a boy on top of me while kissing._

_End Flashback:_

" as long as it doesn't turn out like last time." i said still bushing. i fed him some of his bento and he smirked. after we both finished our bentos just in time. the bell rang and we ran to class. we got there just in time. we both collapsed at our desks. " where's the sensei?" i asked. " we're having a festival so all the afternoon classes were canceled." our vice class rep said.

i sighed. Kisshu just put his arm around my waist and smirked. we went to the back of the class where no one was and started making out. Ichigo came at us and separated us. " what was that for?!" i yelled at her. " no kissing my sister!" Ichigo yelled at Kisshu. that made everyone look at us. " now you've done it." i mumbled. " nothing to see here!" i said to everyone. they all went back to their other conversations.

Kisshu took me by the wrist and walked toward the door. i understood what he was doing. when we got to the door we looked at Ichigo and yelled, " don't hate! appreciate!" we yelled. everyone looked at us again. we kissed each other and then walked out of the room. " she won't let it go." i laughed.

" how about you and me go back to the garden." Kisshu said. i agreed and we headed toward the garden. we sat under the sakura tree from before. i put my head on his shoulder and he put one arm around my shoulders and put his head on mine. i saw him close his eyes and i did too. then we heard a boom. Kisshu and i stood up and saw a kurima anima that was half spider half human. there was someone floating beside it. Kisshu transformed into his alien form and i turned into my mew form.

i heard running behind us. i turned and saw Ichigo, Haruhi, and Minto in their mew forms. once Ichigo looked at the anima she screamed. Haruhi looked downright terrified, and Minto just got ready to fight. " hello ladies!" the boy said. we looked at him and he had light green hair and amber eyes. " he looks like you!" i said to Kisshu.

" of course. he is my older brother." Kisshu said. i almost screamed. Minto, Ichigo, and Haruhi went to fight the anima. i was about to but someone caught me when i went into the air. " you're really cute." the boy whispered in my ear. i tried to undo his arms on me when i realized how high up we were. i stopped, not wanting to fall to my death. just because i'm a cat doesn't mean i'll land on my feet. " let her go Quinche!" i heard Kisshu scream. the boy known as Quinche loosened his grip. i started to slip.

" no! don't let her go!" i yelled, not wanting to fall. his grip tightened. i was trembling. " so you're scared of hights?" he asked in my ear. i didn't answer. i only kept trembling. he took one arm and removed some of my hair from my neck. i started to panic. " don't you dare!" i heard Kisshu scream. Quinche started to lick my neck. now that was weird.

i screamed. " get him off me!" i yelled. " if you bite her i will kill you!" Kisshu screamed. then there was a sharp pain in my neck. i felt myself go limp. i was still awake, i just couldn't move. Quinche got me bridle style and i finally blacked out.


	3. RAPE!

The Mews at Ouran

chapter 3

RAPE!

Two Hours Later:

i woke up on a bed in a room i didn't recognize. i sat up and saw Quinche standing at the door. " you're finally awake." he stated. " how long was i out?" i asked holding my head. " about two hours." he said walking toward me. " what did you do to my neck before i passed out?" i asked serious. " i bit it." he stated. " what!" i yelled.

he handed me a mirror and i looked at my reflection. i had really pale skin and i had those big alien ears. i chucked the mirror at him but he dodged. " what's wrong with you!" i yelled getting up from the bed. i noticed i only had on my bra and panties. " i want you." he said. he pushed me onto the bed with him on top. " you look really sexy." he said. he then started to lick the top of my breasts. i blacked out again.

One Hour Later:

i woke up in the same bed and my arms and legs felt stiff. i tried to strech but they wouldn't move. i looked at my legs first. they were seperated and tied to the bedposts. i looked at my arms next. they were handcuffed to the headrest. i pulled at my restrants but that just hurt my wrists. i heard laughter come from a box on the nightstand beside the bed.

" lets have some fun kitty cat." Quinche said from the box. " what the hell are you going to do!" i yelled scared. i heard a click and something near my womanhood started vibrating. i yelled and tried moving. that just helped the vibrater get closer to my womenhood. i stopped moving and just screamed. " no one can hear you." the box said. i stopped screaming and bit my bottom lip. this feeling was unberable. i started panting. " make....it...stop." i said between pants.

" i don't think so." the box said. another click and the vibration strengthened. i screamed as the vibrator reached my womanhood. " i'll make it stop if you say you love me." the box said. " never!" i yelled. another click. the vibration strengthened. i gasped. " ok! ok! i'll say it!" i yelled. " i'm waiting." the bax said. " i love you! now stop this thing!" i yelled. a click and the vibration stopped. i was panting heavely. a loud crash came from the box. then the door opened. there stood another alien and he had some clothes in his hand. " please let me go." i said. he came over and untied me.

he then handed me the clothes. " just because i did this doesn't mean i'm your friend." the alien said blushing. i quickly got dressed. the alien teleported us to my school. he then took out a sringe. " what's that for?" i asked. " to turn you back to normal." he said. he the grabbed my arm and put the funny looking liquid in my bloodstream. he teleported back and i started to walk home.

Momomiya Household:( Normal Pov)

" this is all your fault Kisshu!" Ichigo yelled at Kisshu. " no it's not! you saw me trying to get her back!" Kisshu yelled. all the mews, Ryou, and Kieriecho were at Ichigo's house disscusing about Ruby and how to get her back. " how were we supposed to be paying attention to you! we were fighting the anima!" Minto yelled.

" shut up!" yelled Haruhi. everyone became quite. they heard the front door open. then Ruby walked in like she was in pain. Kisshu was the first to react. he ran up to her and hugged her. Ruby blushed. Ichigo then pushed Kisshu off Ruby and hugged her to. " did he do anything to you?" Haruhi asked coming up to Ruby as Ichigo let her go.

Ruby blushed. she grabbed Kisshu's hand and went to her room. Ichigo tried following but Ruby stopped her. she closed her door and locked it. " what happened?" Kisshu asked Ruby. Ruby went ot the closet and closed it.

Few Minutes Later: ( Ruby Pov)

i came out of the closet and kissed Kisshu fully on the lips. my hormones were going crazy. after the vibrater thing i felt like i needed to fufill the pleasure that my body wanted. i can't control myself. Kisshu wasn't missing a beat. we went to the bed and he layed ontop of me. he nibbled on my bottom lip for enterence. i let him and his tounge went into my mouth.

" this is the first time we french kissed." i started to undress. he ended with only his boxers and i ended with my bra and panties. i want Kisshu so bad. he began to grind against my thigh. i arched toward him. " are you sure?" he asked. i just nodded yes. he took of my panties and his boxers. his manhood began to rub against my womanhood.

and with one big thrust he penetrated me. i almost screamed but i held it back. he pulled in and out slowly. i just moaned, but not to loudly. we heard a knock on the door. " what are you two doing in there?" i heard Ichigo ask. " we're just talking!" Kisshu yelled. then we heard her walk away. he was about to go away but i stopped him and i went ontop. i wanted more of Kisshu. he understood and layed back. i licked the top of his manhood. he shivered. i felt him start to move his hip.

i licked it all over. he trembled at my touch. after awhile we started to do it again. after another while we layed next to each other and panted. we calmed down and i told Kisshu what Quinche had done.

Minutes Later:

we walked out and met with everyone. " what were you two doing in there?" Lettuce asked. " she was explaining what happened." Kisshu said as we sat down. " so are you going to tell us or is Kisshu?" Zakuro asked. " i am." Kisshu said. then there was a knock at the door. " i'll get it." i said as i walked toward the door. i opened it to find the host club. " Haruhi! those Host Club boys are here!" i yelled into the house. Haruhi then walked toward the door.

" what are you guys doing here?" she asked. " Kyoya found out that your friend Ruby had been kidnapped, so we came to ask her parents or sister some questions!" Tamaki declared. yes i know thier names. " as you can see i'm back." i said twirling around. i was sore from the bedroom. " that's a good thing! Kyoya said that if you were not home yet he was going to call his police force!" Tamaki wailed. i looked at Kyoya. he just nodded yes. i sighed. " why do you care about me. i've known you guys for like two days." i said. " you're like my new daughter!" Tamaki said hugging me.

" hands off my girlfriend!" i heard Kisshu yell as Tamaki let me go. " this is your boyfriend!" Tamaki yelled pointing to Kisshu. " what's wrong with that?" i asked pissed off. " he looks scary." the twins said. " that doesn't mean that he's some sort of bad guy!" i said still pissed. " who are these guys?" kisshu asked. " these guys are from the Ouran Host Club. and they are wierd." i stated. Tamaki screamed and went into corner. " plase stop that Tamaki-Senpai." Haruhi said a she tried to take Tamaki out of his little corner. i sighed again. then Ichigo grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

" why didn't you tell me he rape you!" she yelled. i heard the Host Club gasp. " you're gonna give her brain damage!" Kisshu yelled taking me away from my sister. i felt as if the world was spining. i stood up striaght and looked over to the mews. Lettuce and Minto had fainted, Zakuro showed shock, Ryou was sitting on the couch like the life was sucked out of him, Kie-chan was sulking in a corner, and Purin was asking everyone what rape was.

i looked at the Host Club and they all looked shocked. i hit Ichigo's arm." did you have to scream that!" i yelled. the Host Club walked into my house. " what are you guys doing?!" i yelled. " we need to know who this person is!" Tamaki declared. they all sat down in different places. Ryou looked at them and frowned. " this is clasiffied information." he said to them. " it's not that classiffied." Kyoya stated. he placed his laptop so Ryou could see it.

the files of the mews had appeared. Ryou gasped. " we all know." Hunni said looking serious. " Kyoya is the smart one." Haruhi said. " i kinda figured that." i said. " the rest, excluding Mori and Hunni, look like idiots." i added. Tamaki and the Twins gasped. Tamaki went to his corner and the Twins just sat there looking sad. i ignored them. " so you know EVERYTHING?" i asked Kyoya. he nodded yes. " in fact i do mew ruby." he said smirking. " looks like he's the scary one too." i thought. " why would you keep such an important secret from your father Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled. " why does she have to tell you?" Ichigo asked Tamaki. " because i'm her host father!" Tamaki yelled surprised. " no yelling in this house!" i yelled at Tamaki.

" stick to your own advice love." Kisshu said. i hugged him. " don't be mean to me babe." i whined. i heard Tamaki gasp. " i'll humor you Tamaki." i said smirking. " Kisshu is going to blow!" i thought evily. i hugged Tamaki. " i'll call you daddy from now on ok?" i said smiling. Tamaki hugged me back. " ok my daughter!" he cried. i heard Kisshu yell but then fall. i looked and saw Pai and Taruto. i squeled and hugged Taruto first. " aw! chibi-chan you're back!" i said hugging him tighter. "don't call me that!" Taruto yelled back trying to get free from my grasp. i let go, but he was tackled by purin.

i then held out my hand for Pai. Pai then hugged me. " what? i don't get a hug from my favorite sister-in-law." he said with one of his rare smiles. " aw! Pai! i didn't know you liked me that much!" i said hugging him back. we let go and turned to Tamaki and the others. " guys. this is Taruto and Pai. they are Kisshu's brothers and they love me!" i said happily. the Twins got on both my sides. " we couldn't help but hear Pai say sister-in-law. what does that mean?" they both asked. " i can't believe you didn't notice!" i said rather loudly. i held out my hand. i had a really cute ring on my wedding finger.

Tamaki gasped. " you're married!" he yelled. " no. just engaged." i replied. Kisshu then hugged me. " yeah. she's mine. so back off." he said. i pinched his hand. " be nice Kisshu." i warned. he whined like a dog and went over to a corner. " let's get back to the problem here." Ryou said interupting our little conversation. " whatever." me and the mews said. we all sat down and listened to Ryou. " since these boys know about the mews you girls have to protect them." Ryou said. " do you think we're stupid?" me and Ichigo asked in unison. " well... you two are." Ryou said with a smile.

me and Ichigo gasped. " you evil lord of darkness!" me and Ichigo yelled in unison. " i'm docking both your pays." Ryou replied. me and Ichigo broke down crying. " but we need that money!" we both yelled. " don't worry girls." Kie-chan whispered to us. we hugged him and thanked him. " i would like to make an anouncment." Pai said. we all turned to him. " since Kisshu and my sister-in-law are going to be attending Ouran i have become a teacher there." Pai said. " dude! that's not right!" Kisshu yelled. " and why not?" Pai asked with a glare. " with you there we won't be able to do anything!" Kisshu yelled back.

" shut up Kisshu!" i yelled at him. i guess he replayed what he said in his mind and then he blushed. he slapped his forhead. Ichigo put Kisshu in a death hold. " what does that mean you pervert!?" she asked furious. " he means nothing!" i yelled. Zakuro bonked Ichigo on the head. thus resulting in her letting go of Kisshu. he looked dead. i put him in the corner of the room to recover. " can we continue this talk at the cafe tommorrow?" i asked Ryou. " fine." he replied.

then he turned to the Host Club. " you people don't say anything and we won't hurt you." Ryou said before walking off. " if he weren't my boss... i'd kill him." i mumbled. i then turned to the Host Club. " you'll have to excuse Haruhi for a few days." i said to Kyoya. " why?" he asked back. " Haruhi has to work at cafe mew mew for a few days to get her mew stuff and all that other junk that Shirogane gives us." Ichigo said. Minto tapped me on the shoulder.

" i'll see you tommorrow." she said then walked out with Zakuro. Zakuro just waved goodbye. then Lettuce and Purin left. then Pai and an uncoancience Taruto left. finally the Host Club and Haruhi left. " is Kisshu staying here?" Ichigo asked mad. " yes. is that a problem?" i asked. " plus mom and dad went to grandma's for like two weeks." i added fastly. Ichigo just grunted and went to her room. me and Kisshu went to my room and sleep together.


	4. Cousin Raelin and A Fight

**The Mews at Ouran.**

chapter 4

Cousin Raelin and A Fight

there was a knock at the momomiya household's door. ruby got up to answer it. " well if it isn't raelin!" ruby said hugging her cousin. raelin is a patite girl and she's one year younger then ruby and ichigo. she has really light red hair and green eyes. she has a tatto on her ankle. " please come in." ruby said dragging raelin into the house. " do you have your uniform for school?" ruby asked raelin. raelin just nodded yes.

" who is it?" kisshu asked grogily as he walked down the stairs. raelin saw he had those alien ears. " it's my cousin honey." ruby replied. " honey?" raelin asked ruby. " yeah! me and kisshu are a couple. he is not one of the aliens we're fighting right now." ruby said. ruby then walked toward kisshu. " go get dressed. we have to get to school in half an hour." ruby said giving kisshu a peck on the cheek. kisshu just walked back to ruby's room to get dressed. ruby turned to raelin.

" you can get dressed in ichigo's room." ruby told her. raelin nodded and walked toward ichigo's room. she knocked and was greeted with a hug. " glad you're here! i'm guessing you have to get dressed in my room. all righty then!" ichigo said then walked away. " why do i have an idiot like ichigo as a cousin." raelin thought as she got dressed. she came out and found ichigo fighting with kisshu. ruby noticed raelin and hugged her. " you look so cute!" ruby said. ichigo and kisshu stopped fighting and nodded in agreement. then they all headed for school. kisshu drank a potion on the way to school to hide his alien ears. on the way there they met up with minto,lettuce, and purin. " what are you guys doing here?" ichigo asked lettuce and purin.

" ryou payed for us to go to the school you guys go to." lettuce said. " well if it isn't raelin-oneechan!" purin said. " how do you know me?" raelin asked the little monkey girl. " ruby and ichigo were talking about you and then told us all about you and how you look, nanoda!" purin replied. " we better be going or we'll be late." minto said walking off. they all followed her. when they got to school ruby,ichigo,kisshu, and minto went to thier class. lettuce got stuck in a lower class and purin is still in gradeschool, and railin was in her last year of middle school.

with ruby's class:

" hello students. i will be your teacher for the remander of the year." said a person in the front of the class. " what the hell!" ruby and kisshu thought. " why is pai here?!" they yelled in thier heads. yes. this new teacher is pai and he is watching kisshu and ruby closly. " we're doomed." kisshu and ruby said under thier breaths.

they had thier heads on the table. the twins noticed them and heard them. " what's wrong?" they asked the young couple. " pai's going to make this class a living hell for us." ruby and kisshu said in unison. " no talking!" pai yelled from the front. " yes sir!" kisshu and ruby yelled back. the whole class was giggling.

lunch time!:

" lets get out of here." kisshu whispered to ruby. she nodded yes and when the bell rang they were heading out the door. as they walked they sighed. " why is pai torturing me?" kisshu asked ruby. " how should i know." ruby said. kisshu hugged ruby. " what if he seperates us!" kisshu said. ruby gasped. " then i'll cry in front of him." ruby said.

" why are you going to cry?" someone asked them. they turned to see haruhi. " pai might seperate us and we'll have to sit away from eachother!" they both yelled. " that's a little harsh" the twins said appearing out of nowhere. " he'll do it. we swear to deep blue." they both said. " but he's already dead. " haruhi said. " not in our planet." they both said. " why did ruby say it too?" hikaru asked. " damn!" ruby yelled in her mind. she mentally slapped herself.

" i'm also an alien. i was adopted by the momomiya's when i was 13. but we were born at the same time. so they decided to call us twins." ruby explained. " and she did a mag..... oof!" kisshu started but ruby elbowed his ribs. " a magazine?" the twins asked. " he said nothing! forget it and let's go eat!" ruby said quikly and dragged kisshu toward the lunch hall. the twins smirked evily and went to ask thier new teacher.

back in class:

" don't you ever mention that magazine again." ruby warned kisshu. they were holding hand. " you signed up for it. and i have all the ones with you in it." kisshu said. a perverted smile on his face. " sometimes you scare me. not as much as quinche though." ruby said. they reached the classroom and the twins were waiting for them. mostly ruby. " we know what the magazine's about." kaoru said. " holy mother of god almighty in heaven!" ruby screamed. "tell anyone and you die!" ruby yelled at the twins. " whoa! hold on there! we asked pai-sensei and he gladly told us!" the twins said. ruby glared at pai.

" if they want to know then they can. they're with us now anyway." pai said smiling. " please don't tell anyone. if they find out i might not be able to show my face ever again." ruby said. " fine. but one one condidtion." hikaru said. " anything." ruby said. opps. the twins smirked and evil smirk. " we get to make you, kisshu, ichigo, and the rest of the girls join the host club." the twins said. ruby flinched. " if kisshu has to host girls i'll die from jelousy!" ruby yelled in her head.

" deal." ruby said. she held out her hand. the twins just hugged her. they let go and started to walk away to thier seats. " then we'll see all of you guys at music room 3!" the twins said. " i'm getting a bad feeling." ruby said. she then noticed someone outside the window. quinche.

after school:

" thank god you're all here." ruby said. " what's wrong ruby-oneechan?" purin asked. " the hitachiin twins are blackmailing her." kisshu said with a smirk. " how?" minto asked. " the found out about the magazine i did back on the other planet." ruby said blushing. some girls blushed. some were shocked. " so now what?" ichigo asked.

" they told me to bring you guys to the host club to work as hosts till the twins say so." ruby said. " let's go, nonada!" purin said dragging multiple mews with her. ruby held kisshu's hand and walked toward the host club room. " keep an eye out kisshu." ruby whispered to kisshu. " why?" he asked, also whispering. " i saw quinche when we got to class after lunch. he had that perverted smirk on his face." ruby said. a chill ran down her spine remembering that night. kisshu nodded ok as they entered the host club's room. " there you are girls and guy!" the twins said walking over to ruby.

" ready for you first job?" the twins asked ruby. they had that evil smirk again. " bring it." ruby said. they sepersted her from kisshu and took her into the changing room. kisshu tried to get her back but ichigo stopped him. after a few minutes the twins walked out. " modeling the host clubs girl cosplay today is ruby momomiya." hikaru said. ruby walked out with a blush. " she is weraing a french maid uniform. complete with galter belt, kitty parts, fishnet legings, and boots." kaoru said. kisshu got a nosebleed and passed out. ichigo smiled.. the rest off the girls looked uterly shocked.

purin got over her shock and turned toward the twins. " are we all wearing that, nanoda?" purin asked pointing to ruby's outfit. " not all of you." hikaru said. " if you go in the changing room you will find that outfit and a diffrent one. they have your names on them." kaoru said. " and no trading!" the twins said in unison. they then walked away. as the other mews went in ruby tried to wake up her unconcous boyfriend. " wake up kisshu!" she said shaking him. she had an anime anger mark on her head. she started shaking him harder. " wake up damnit!" she said. he finally woke up.

only to have his head colide with ruby's breasts. ruby yelled and hid behind a couch. she had a mager blush. so did kisshu. the twins grabbed him and lead him to a diffrent changing room. just as the three boys entered the room the girls came out. minto, ichigo, and lettuce had on the maids outfit, while purin and raelin had on a simple kimono. " we have to pair up with a host boy." ichigo said reading her piece of paper. they all looked and read thier paper. minus ruby. " who's hunni?" purin asked out loud. " i'm hunni!" a boy about purin's hieght said.

" you're that high school kid i heard about! nanoda!" purin said. ichigo, lettuse, and raelin had a WTF face on. " it's true. my full name is mitszuni huninozuka." hunni said. " hika-chan and kao-chan told me you were hosting with me today." hunni said. purin nodded. they walked off to a table. " my card says i'm hosting with the king." ichigo said. ruby burst out laughing. " what?" ichigo asked. ruby stoped laughing and looked at tamaki. " hey tamaki! my sister gets to host with you!" ruby yelled pointing at ichigo. tamaki turned around and ran to ichigo.

" it's nice to meet ruby's wonderful sister." tamaki said kissing ichigo's hand. ichigo blushed. " back off tamaki. she has a boyfriend." minto said. " that tree hugger will die!" ruby yelled. ichigo snapped. " how dare you!" she yelled throwing a punch at ruby. ruby easily dodged it. ruby ran around the room with ichigo chasing after her. " tre hugger! tree hugger!" ruby chanyted as she ran. she ran into the unthinkable. masaya ayoma himself!

" ew! i touched it! i touched it!" ruby ran toward the bathroom rubbing her sides. " ayoma-kun! what are you doing here?" ichigo asked. " i transffered here with help from my rich sister." masaya said. meanwhile, ruby was in the bathroom washing her body. let me tell you this, she took off her clothes to do so. " i touched him. damn that tree hugging son of a bitch!" ruby said washing her face now. " are you ok?" she heard kisshu say from outside the door. " don't come in kisshu!" ruby yelled at the door. " and why not?" he asked. " i'm not fully clothed." ruby said. " like the magazine?" kisshu asked with that perverted grin on his face. " shut up." rubu said putting her clothes back on.

she came out to find kisshu in a black and white waitor uniform. ruby blushed. " like what you see my little koneko-can." kisshu said suductivly. " i'm already yours so calm down." ruby said giving kisshu a kiss on the cheek. " no kissing!" ichigo yelled. " shut up will you!" ruby said. " that's not very nice." masaya stated. " no duh! now back off tree hugger!" ruby and kisshu said walking away. " why are you guys bieng mean to him?" haruhi asked the couple.

" belive it or not, he was deep blue's host body." kisshu said. " plus. he's the one who took my sister away from me." ruby growled. " oh! i remember that." raelin said coming up to them. " you ran away and slept at my house for like 2 weeks." raelin said. " i was in dispear. then i fought with kisshu here and i fell in love." ruby said hugging kisshu. kisshu hugged back. " you know... i noticed a few days ago that you still have that scar that masaya gave you in that one fight on cristmas." ruby said. " i remember that. you dicided to fight with us from then on. and i fell in love also." kisshu said.

masaya then walked up yo them. " do you guys still hate me?" he asked. kisshu and ruby sweatdropped. " of course we do! you caused us nothing but pain! just leave us alone!" the both yelled. ruby noticed quinche outside the window. ruby looked around. there were no guests yet. then the window bursted. peices of glass flew everywhere. ruby had run to cover hunni because most of the shards were going toward him. she was cut up badly. she fell to the floor. bleeding from all the cuts she had now.

" oh no! are you ok ru-chan!" hunni asked. " as long as you're ok hunni-senpai." ruby said with a smile. someone grabbed ruby from one of her arms and lifted her up in the air. she screamed from the pain. " my poor kitty cat! you got all cut up." quinche said. ruby went limp. " kisshu. .me."ruby said slowly. she saw kisshu was fighting another alien. then she heard raelin scream. she turned her head and saw that another alein had her. he looked like pai. " let me go you bastard!" raelin yelled. " no. you're my new toy." the guy said. ruby felt her limbs again. all she felt was pain. ruby screamed.

" kisshu! please help me!" ruby yelled crying. quinche held ruby around the waist. " i'll be your first my little kitty cat." he whispered. " no! kisshu was my first!" ruby yelled in quinche's ear. he let her go. she fell to the ground. she noticed pai and ichigo were glaring at her. she landed with a thud on the ground. she lay there for a few minutes. she slowly got up. she looked for her pendant put couldn't find it. she had someone push her back on the ground with thier foot. she lay there in utter pain. " how could my little brother get you before i could!" he yelled still pinning her down with his foot. he started to rub his foot against her back. she yelled in pain. she tried moving or pushing him off but she was to weak from the pain.

she became limp and her blood was now a puddle around her. " get off!" ruby yelled. " tell me the truth. did kisshu shack you up before i could!?" quinche yelled. ruby started crying. " i dont want to say that in front of everyone!" ruby thought. quinche pressed harder on ruby's back. " ah! ok! ok! he was! i hate you so much!" ruby yelled at quinche. he fell backwards. "no. you were suposed to be mine!" quinche yelled. ruby got up slowly. she fell back down.

" can't get up." ruby thought. she glanced at quinche. he was gone. she glanced sround and all the other aliens were gone also. she heard running coming toward her. " ruby!" kisshu yelled. ruby fainted. kisshu wanted to pick her up but was stopped by ichigo. " back off! you...you....you perverted bastard!" ichigo yelled. she had tears coming down her face. he turned to pai. he looked pissed off! kisshu glanced around and saw multiple glares and some serious faces. kisshu took one last look at ruby and teleported away. " i'll take her to the lab. ryou and i will fix her." pai said holding ruby. then he teleported away with ruby. ichigo burst into tears. " what did ru-chan mean by kish-chan was her first?" hunni asked.

" i'm wondering that too." purin said. " it means that they 'did' it." taruto said teleporting in. purin and hunni had a question mark above thier heads. " you two are hopeless." taruto said. he saw ichigo crying. " come on. crying won't bring back rubys virginity." taruto said. ichigo looked at him shocked. " kisshu has evil things in his room." taruto explained. ichigo looked furios. " anyway.... i came here to see what happened. i felt something was wrong." taruto said calmly.

" ruby was beaten to a bloody pulp and pai toke her to 'fix' her." lettuce said paniced. " where's kisshu?" taruto asked looking around. " he left." ichigo said serious. " i know where he is. i'll see you guys in the cafe." taruto said. then he teleported away. " he's a wierd child." minto stated. " let's all head over to the cafe. you too host boys." zakuro said. then they all left for the cafe.

cafe mew mew:

everyone is in the basment. ruby was put in a glass case. she had transformed to her alien form and was wearing a white sleeveless mini dress. she looked the same just with alien ears. kisshu was standing next to the case. he was crying. " what happened?" ichigo asked frantic. " ruby is in critacle condition. she might not make it." ryou said sadly. ichigo started crying loudly. purin went up to the case. she was crying too. " it can't be. ruby-oneechan can't die!" purin yelled.

she fell on her knees and cryed loudly also. everyone else was crying softly. ryou had her up to a monitor that showed her heart beat. it started to beat fast. ryou gasped. " get the case ready kieriecho!" ryou yelled. then the case was full of gas. " what's happening?" kisshu asked. " we're losing her. she has to breath that in or she'll die." ryou said pressing multiple buttons on the computer. the heart monitor went normal. everyone sighed in relief.

ruby's forhead started to glow. kisshu and pai gasped. " what's happening now?" ichigo asked. " ruby's going to wake up and the case will blow!" pai yelled. he teleported everyone out of the basement. kisshu and pai stayed behind. there was a loud boom. " pai-san!" lettuce yelled. zakuro held her from going in the basement. pai came out first then kisshu with ruby in his arms. " don't hold her!" ichigo yelled. "he has to. i tried and she attacked me." pai stated.

ichigo was shocked. ruby was still in her alien form but she had on an alien uniform on now. the shirt was blood red with black trimming. the shorts were the same and with blood red strings coming from the back. she was awake and she was smiling. " i'm glad you're ok!" ichigo said trying to get close to ruby. ruby started growling. ichigo backed off. " she did that to me too." pai said. kisshu put ruby down. " hi guys. i'm ok." ruby said happily. " what happened to you?" minto asked worried. " when i lost a lot of blood my alien self took over. i transformed to heal faster." ruby explained.

" are you sure you're ok?" zakuro and lettuce asked in unison. " yeah. i just have to stay like this all day tommorrow. i won't be able to go to school." ruby said. " you can take the potion." pai said getting close to her. ruby's nails came out and she slashed toward pai. she hissed like a cat while she did it. pai backed away. " why are you doing that?" kisshu asked ruby. " i don't know. my mew self says they aren't to be trusted." ruby said to kisshu. kisshu understood. " well...tell your mew self to back off. thier family afterall." kisshu told ruby. " ok."ruby replied. kisshu pointed to pai.

" you first. get close to her."kisshu said. pai got close. ruby did nothing. then he tried touching her. ruby hissed and her hair stood up. pai backed away. " we'll work on it." kisshu said smiling to ruby. ruby looked at him and smiled also. ruby walked to hunni. " are you ok. none of the window shards got you, right?" ruby asked. " no. i'm ok." hunni replied. " why did you do it?" tamaki asked. " ryou said to protect you since you know. so i was doing my job as a mew." ruby replied. " let's go to my ship ruby. i have to work on your features." kisshu said. " why are you doing it?" ichigo asked mad.

" because he's the one who worked on turning ruby into an alien when they first met." pai said. kisshu and ruby then teleported. " you guys better be careful from now on. ruby said she doesn't trust you." ryou said to pai and ichigo. " i don't understand why." ichigo said quitly. " i think she heard what you said to kisshu. and i think she read pai's mind." ryou said. the mews agreed. then the mews took the host club home.


	5. Ruby's Boring Day Off

**Hey Guys. I know I haven't updated in quite a bit and I apologize. There's not much to say but look in the latest chapter of ****In Love With Kakashi**** for a better explanation. Now onto the new chapter of ****Mew At Ouran****.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Day Off**

* * *

When Ruby had gotten to Kisshu's ship, that was hidden in the forest, she fell to her knees from exaustion.

Kisshu helped her back up and lead he rto the lab.

" will you be ok in sleeping in the tube?" Kisshu asked.

Ruby just nodded and Kisshu placed her in the tube.

Soon Ruby fell asleep.

-THE NEXT MORNING, WITH THE MEWS AND HOST CLUB-

Ichigo was in class depressed, and the whole class noticed their teacher, pai, was also depressed.

Class was boring at first but the twins lightened the mood by second period.

Haruhi was concerned over Ruby and the look in Ruby's eyes had frightened Haruhi.

Haruhi saw anger in those yellow orbs.

Kisshu had come to school but not Ruby.

She had declined to take the potion and just let Kisshu fix her for the next couple of days.

But her absence made class harder for her entire class.

Her friends because they were concerned and the rest of the class because they couldn't catch a glimpse of the beautiful girl.

The lunch bell rang and Kisshu separated form the group and went to the hallway.

He brought out his cell phone.

-WITH RUBY-

she sat on the couch still looking like she did yesterday when she arrived on the damn ship.

She hated these things because they were so cold.

And Kisshu held no blankets on the damn thing.

She was about to go to Kisshu's room when the phone rang.

" oh. It must be lunch time at school." Ruby said looking at the clock.

She picked up the phone and held it to her ear.

" hello? Ruby Momomiya speaking." She said into the phone.

"_hey Ruby. Everything good? Do you feel ok? If you're hungry I left food in the fridge and all you have to do is heat it." _Came the reply of Kisshu.

Ruby giggled.

" I'm fine Kisshu. And I already ate what was in the fridge. How's school. You lonely without me?" Ruby asked teasingly as she got comfortable on the couch once again.

"_me? Ha! But I do miss you since you aren't here." _Kisshu replied.

Ruby smiled.

" _want me to bring you anything when I get home? I'll be a little late because of the club but I'll run home after that." _Kisshu said.

Ruby could hear the twins in the background.

" _WE WANNA TALK TO RUBY!" _the twins yelled.

" I don't need anything Kisshu. And give the twins the phone. I'll gladly talk to them." Ruby said giggling.

There was a grunt and some shuffling.

" _HI RUBY!"_ the twins yelled.

" hello HIkaru. Hello Kaoru. How are you two?" Ruby replied.

"_we're great. We hope you fell ok." _The twins said.

" yes. I'm fine. No need to worry. I just have to get my human appearance back so I'll be gone form school for like…three more days." Ruby explained.

She heard the wtins gasp.

" _we can't do the club without you!" _they yelled.

" yes you can. Now pass me to Kisshu because I wanna go take a nap." Ruby said yawning a bit.

"_OK RUBY! BYE!_" the twins yelled before the shuffling was heard.

" kisshu?" Ruby asked.

" _yes?" _Kisshu asked.

" I'm gonna take a nap so I'll see you when you get back." Ruby said yawning again.

" _alright honey. I love you." _Kisshu said.

Ruby heard the twins chuckle.

" I love you too Kisshu. Bye." Ruby said before hanging up.

She placed the phone back and headed back to her tube, the only thing warm on the entire damn ship.

-BACK AT SCHOOL-

Kisshu hung up and sighed as the twins kept pestering him.

" stop it!" he said as the tiwns ran off laughing.

Kisshu just sighed.

-AFTER SCHOOL-

Kisshu was in club today and he wasn't into it as he usually was.

Tamaki, Ichigo, and Haruhi were the same as Kisshu at the moment.

Everyone was concerned, even the paying costumers.

-AFTER CLUB-

Kisshu was about to run off to his ship when he was stopped by tamaki.

" Is she ok? When will she come back?" Tamaki asked concern lacing his voice.

Kisshu softedned his gaze.

" she's doing fine…..and she won't be back for a couple days if she regains her features at the rate she's going on now." Kisshu explained.

Tamaki walked off still slightly sulking.

Kisshu ran hme and threw open the door of his ship…..just to see Ruby on the couch reading a book.

Ruby slowly looked up and smiled.

" welcome home Kisshu hun." Ruby said.

For one second….Kisshu wished he could stay in their position as long as possible.

Ruby's gleaming face telling him 'welcome home' after a day at school.

His heart pounded in his chest pleasantly.

That was…..until there was a knock on the door.


	6. A Lover's Fight?

_**Hey everyone. Haven't written for a while. If anyone is actually waiting on a new chapter. So for all of the readers (and there isn't many I'm guessing) here is the new chapter of **__**Mews at Ouran**__**. Please let me know if you guys like it or not!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Lovers Fight?**

* * *

Kisshu and Ruby looked at each other.

" does anyone else know where the ship is?" Ruby whispered.

Kisshu nodded no.

Ruby got up and hid in the closet.

Kisshu placed hat over his now visible alien ears and went to open the door.

From the outside you would think the ship was a house but just form the outside.

When Kisshu opened the door he found Pai and Taruto, along with the mews and the host club.

" what are you guys doing here?" Kisshu asked annoyed.

" they wanted to see Ruby." Pai said sighing.

The large group went inside the ship.

Everyone except the other two alien were amazed at the size of the actual ship and how scifi it looked.

Ruby came out of the closet.

" oh. You guys." She said sighing as she ran a hand through her hair.

The host club tackled her, except Kyoya and Mori.

" WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" the twins yelled

" MY DAUGHTER! HOW ARE YOU FEELING!" Tamaki yelled.

Ruby coughed.

" I…..fell…..squished." she breathed out.

The host club got off of Ruby and she lay there in pain.

" oh the pain" she muttered.

Kisshu went up and helped her to her feet.

She looked around and aw everyone staring.

" stop staring. It's rude. And seriously. It's only been one day without me. Is it that painful to be away form me?" Ruby asked sarcasm dripping off every word.

Everyone shuttered.

" it's just…..you make the day much mmore fun." Haruhi said.

" besides. Without our Mew co-leader we can't so anything." Ichigo said.

Everyone saw Ruby tense when Ichigo talked and Ruby backed away a little.

" Ichigo. I've told you time and time again I ma not co-leader. There is one leader and that is YOU!" Ruby said growling slightly.

Ichigo looked down.

" sorry. I forgot." Ichigo said.

Ruby huffed and turned away slightly.

" Ruby-oneechan! You shouldn't be mean to your sister like that, Nanoda!" Purin yelled scoldingly.

Ruby sighed.

" sorry Purin. My emotions are crazy right now and I don't like her at the moment…..just like someone else in the room I don't like." Ruby said glancing at Pai.

Pai flinched and backed away slightly.

Taruto went up and hugged Ruby.

" are you sure you're ok Ruby? You still look pale. Even for alien form." The small boy said.

Ruby smiled and patted his head.

" I feel fine. Some sleep in the tube and I'll be healed in a few days. We just have to hope for no attacks form Quinche and his boys." Ruby said.

Everyone nodded at that fact.

" anyway. You've all seen Ruby! Time to go! She needs her medication and her rest!" Kisshu said as he started pushing people out.

Lettuce stepped toward Ruby.

" here Ruby. Ryou wanted me to give you this. It's your new brotch. This one attomatically changes you into mew form when any of us are in if you have it on you that is.' Lettuce explained.

Ruby smiled and took the brotch.

" thank you lettuce. If you see Ryou, tell him thanks as well. And tell him I'l be back to work when I'm cured." Ruby said winking.

Lettuce smiled and nodded before leaving through the door without a fight.

" Daughter! Disguise yourself tomorrow and go to school!" Tamaki yelled before Kisshu slammed the door.

He slid down it and sighed taking his hat off.

Ruby went up to him and brought him to the couch.

He layed on it and she lay ontop of him.

" Kisshu. Can you sleep in the tube with me. It's lonely in there.' Ruby said.

Kisshu sighed and slid his hand down his face.

" I can't Ruby. The tube releases your medicine remember. I don't want my main form to be human." Kisshu said.

Ruby sighed and got off him.

" fine. I'll be going to sleep. And don't bother waking me up when you leave tomorrow. You can leave without a good morning." Ruby huffed walking off.

Kisshu sighed in annoyance.

" this mood better be the side effect of that medicine. Of we might have some problems." Kisshu thought unhappily.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Kisshu indeed had to leave the house without saying goodbye to Ruby.

" are we fighting? I can't tell. We are always disagreeing but maybe after what I said, we could be fighting." Kisshu thought.

He meet Haruhi on the way to school and decided to ask her.

" Hey haurhi. You're a girl. Would you get mad at your boyfriend if he refused to sleep with you to keep you company." Kisshu asked.

Haruhi blushed.

" I guess. It's natural for a girl to want company. Some girls that are alone or single rely on stuffed animals. While girls in a relationship would rather have their lover with them. I guess if my boyfriend said no I would be a little mad. But if your talking about Ruby then she probably won't talk to you for a while." Haruhi explained.

Kisshu groaned and sulked.

" great. Ruby and I are fighting. This sucks. I should have just slept with her." Kisshu muttered.

" buy her something she likes. Like flowers or chocolates. Something to make up for it." Haruhi said.

Kisshu thought for a second.

" maybe I can get her a yaoi manga?" Kisshu said.

Haruhi chocked on air.

" what!" she yelled.

" yeah. Ruby likes reading Yaoi but I don't know what it is really. Maybe I'll ask the bookstore person when I go." Kisshu said.

Haruhi stopped him right there.

" no! I'll go with you! I don't want to poison your mind with something you should never see." Haruhi said,

Kisshu was confused but smiled.

" thanks Haruhi. We'll go today after school. Since we have no club today due to Tamaki's wailing." Kisshu said.

" how did you know that/" Haurhi asked.

" kyoya texted me." Kishsu said happily.

-WITH RUBY-

she lay on the couch and sighed angrily.

" I can't believe kisshu! He'd rather stay an alien then to be with me! This is what makes me NOT want to be with him sometimes." Ruby said sighing.

She stared off into space.

" but I love him too much to stay away. I can't do anything to stay away. I'm attracted to him like a pervert to porn…bad comparison but it's true!" Ruby said sitting up.

" I think this is the first time we have ever fought. Maybe I should apologize." Ruby thought.

" HE SHOULD APOLOGIZE FIRST!" Ruby yelled to herself.

That's when she heard something outside the ship and she shut up.

She hid quickly and waited.

" isn't she here?" she heard Quinche from the window she hid under.

" my sources say yes but I have reason to believe she might have left." The older of the three said.

Ruby knew he didn't want her to get kidnapped again.

She got out her cellphone.

She dialed kisshu as she crawled to his room and hid in the closet.

-WITH KISSHU-

it was lunch and he ate silently still thinking.

That's when his phone rang.

He looked and saw it was Ruby so he picked it up.

" hello? What's up Ruby?" he asked.

" _Kisshu….come back to the house…it's quinche. He's outside the ship!' _Ruby's voice said whispering.

Kisshu stood up.

" baby! Don't move! I'll be right there! Don't move ok!" kisshu said.

Ruby yelped slightly into the phone.

" _kisshu! I'm scared! He's trying to get in! I'm scared! I can't fight back until I'm fully recovered! Help me kisshu!" _Ruby called crying now.

" Ruby! Listen, stay on the phone! Don't hang up and turn the volume of the speaker down! Do you hera me! I'll get pai and Taruto and we're heading over there!" kisshu said.

The hosts and mews looked up.

" what's wrong kisshu?" Haruhi asked.

" it's Ruby. Quinche found my ship! He's trying to get to her again! I have to go! Tell the teacher I left because of an emergency!" Kisshu called running off.

He gathered his two team mates and they ran off.

-WITH RUBY-

she covered her mouth and tried not to make a lot of noise as she hid in the closet all the way in the back.

She heard the bang on the main door and yelped slightly.

She cried and tried to hide her sobs.

Suddenly there was a blast and it made her scream slightly.

" _Baby! Don't make a sound! Just stay hidden!' _came kisshu's voice.

She made a small yes sound and covered her mouth some more.

She found a mound of blankets and hid under them perfectly.

She calmed down her breathing slightly and stayed quiet.

Then she heard something burst and screams and curses were heard outside the room.

When a blast blew inside the room Ruby screamed in fright and held her hands over her ears.

She could no longer hold her noise and sobbed loudly before shutting up again.

She heard it go silent and she tried to control the whimpers she was letting out.

She heard the closet door open and she stayed silent.

" Ruby? You in here?" she heard kisshu call.

She gasped and got out form under the blanket and yelled his name bfore hugging him.

It really was kisshu and he held her lovingly.

" I'm sorry for getting mad at you! Don't leave me home alone anymore!' she cried sobbing loudly now.

" they're gone. Is she ok?" Pai said coming into the room.

" she's ok!" kisshu called back.

" promise me we won't fight again." Kisshu said.

" I promise." Ruby replied.


End file.
